rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wandering Deity
Info Appearance As seen in the image. This is, however, an old sprite a friend of mine made for me years ago. Treat it as just a reference, rather than his completely up-to-date appearance. I'll update it... eventually. Personality Tends to be snarky and mischievous, yet is primarily a calm and calculating individual. Despite this, he tends to frequently make decisions on a whim due to having the power to clean up after himself regardless of the scale of a potential disaster. Omnipotence is useful like that, after all. Powers Abilities Omnipotence, within his own 'verse. Of course, as a wandering deity, it's quite rare for him to stay within his own 'verse... His typical powerset elsewhere involves the manipulation of numeric values, such as increasing or reducing the power of an attack, the speed of himself or an ally, the number of projectiles in a volley, etc. Extended Details, for use in the current RP: Value Manipulation (Basic) * Can affect self (70% modification, up to 5 separate values) and/or any non-living target (any number of modifications, on any number of targets, up to 200 total %. For example, Cross could affect 200 different values by 1% each, four values by 50% each, one value by 200%, etc.). This effect can NOT be used to modify Value Manipulation's own limitations, but CAN be used as either an increase, decrease, or both, and mixtures of the two still count towards the 200% total (ie, reducing one value by 125% and increasing another by 75%). Some other applications of this Aspect * Distance Distortion- By adjusting the measurement of distance between himself and a target, Cross can... move either himself or the target, closer or farther away. Simple as that. * Temporal Desync- By adjusting the values of time on himself, separately from the rest of the world (using two slots of self modification), Cross can screw with cause and effect, resulting in situations where the effect occurs before or perhaps far after the cause. For example, punching someone to no effect, only to have the effects kick in a few seconds before or after the attempted punch. Since the difference is only a few seconds, while this IS quite difficult to block and requires quite a bit of precise prediction as to whether an effect occurs before, after, or in sync with the cause, it's not impossible. This can also result in certain seemingly miraculous actions, such as healing someone on the verge of death with an item that could not have been handed to you in time to save their life. Misc. Stuff that isn't quite an ability, and more just a side effect of being a god's hand-crafted vessel. * Enhanced Mental Capabilities. Not too much to say about this one. Able to subconsciously process all the information required to handle Cross's Aspect. * Healing Factor. Not on the level of outright regeneration, but still heals from injuries (ie, broken bones) faster than a normal human. * Immortality, of the "never ages" kind. Furthermore, harming the vessel won't harm the god inside... Cross can just send another vessel to inhabit if his current vessel dies. Equipment (i'll figure out a name for the umbrella later) Umbrella built and reinforced for combat purposes. Nearly indestructible when compared to standard attacks of similar tier, and able to be further improved by Cross's Aspect. * The tip serves as a spearhead, and is altered to be useful for shallow slashes as well as the usual thrusts. * There are two holes, one on each side of the flat spearhead. The insides seem to be rifled, like gun barrels. * The translucent canopy doesn't seem to be made of any unusual materials, but a closer look will reveal that it's made of an extremely durable crystalline substance. Furthermore, the umbrella's canopy sports a clockwork design that moves on it's own despite being an image. * The pole of the umbrella is made of a sparkling, sky blue crystalline material similar to the translucent material the canopy is made of, and has been extended to a length more suitable to a spear. It has what seems to be a pair of gun triggers built into it, one of which handles the canopy while the other actually IS the gun portion's trigger. * The gun portion uses tiny matter pellets as ammo, which get converted directly into a blast of energy, and are loaded automatically. The chamber is fed through a pocket dimension, so running out of ammo is an unrealistic concern at best. Impulse Gear- A nanomachine regulated energy field that serves as both a form of armor and as a means of pushing the human body to it's natural limits, allowing the user's body to keep up with enhanced mental prowess, to a degree. A prototype that is currently calibrated for Cross's sole use, it will eventually be released in The Shop. Auxilary Manifestation Units- Levitating devices programmed to replicate various supernatural abilities. Frequently used as a testing ground for abilities not yet given to Mdl. Bloodred Ai. Due to a noodle incident, these've all been reset to a blank slate and are thus, kinda useless for the time being. Instead of being directly controlled by the wielder, they instead react to countless factors inherent to the wielder (measuring aura, brainwaves, body language, etc), calculating the wielder's intent and acting on it. Theoretically, can be hijacked by faking the measurements, but programmed to cross reference each measurement and thus ferret out faulty data. Weakness * The Impulse Gear can be disrupted by sufficient interference with the nanomachines, though they can't be overloaded, interestingly enough, instead funneling excess energy into the barrier function. Category:Male Character Category:ShopVerse